guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Guild
' It’s Later Than You Think ' The Name Well, let’s see… we thought long on this and looked at a lot of the existing guild names. There were some that were cute, some noble, some creative, and some that were just plain stupid for a variety of reasons. In the end we applied the principle of Occam’s Razor and when we cut away all the unnecessary stuff we were left with the crushingly obvious… hence the name. It is so understated, yet complete; it is the alpha and omega. When people talk about "The Guild", there will be no mistaking whereof of what they speak. Why Well, that’s easy, because we could. Besides, what other reason do you need for forming an organization started with a hardened, undigested food plug ripped from the digestive tract of a freshly killed critter? We also wanted to be unlike every other guild in Dofus. Still not entirely sure how we are going to pull that off, but we like to think BIG. There is also a possibility of attracting some of the most unique denizens of Dofus, so if you are out there, we are looking. We also know that being the fallible creatures we are, we are likely to embarrass ourselves, get caught in the act, and have somebody around to remind us for the rest of our days. That should make for an enjoyable time. Who You. We are a friendly bunch and if you are decent, you are welcome. Of course that does not mean we have to keep everyone, due to the fact there are some bad apples out there. Once we find the worm-ridden specimens, if we can’t de-worm them, we’ll set them free on the world again since we can’t exterminate the vermin. Who Part II Both P2P and F2P are welcome to join, though if space in the guild becomes a problem an active P2P player gets precedence as that is only fair. When you pay to play, more of the game, and therefore interaction with the rest of the guild is possible. Generally we don't minimum level requirements to join, though this can change. After all, a Level 130 character who’s a jerk, is just a Level 130 Jerk. Granted that jerk can kill a lot of the Dofus population, but that doesn't mean we want them in The Guild. Please see our recruiting thread on the forums for the latest info. http://forum.dofus.com/en/topic.php?lang=en&id=45905 It is expected that experienced players help lower level and new players (Noobs in the local parlance) when they can. On the flip side we ask that new members, especially lower levels, be patient, not BEG for handouts, and realize that we all started at the bottom. Excessive begging or asking others to do all your research and/or legwork will likely earn you the privilege of being released back into the wild... hey it’s called work, it’s good for you, and it shows character when you contribute something towards your own cause, and keep in mind it's your cause not everybody else’s... What It’s a game; enjoy it. When As we continue to grow and now have members scattered across the globe you can often find Guild members on at any given time. There is no best time but there is usually a consistent group on at the same time. Rank There are many ranks (27+ at last count) and they seem to change regularly with the updates. Some of them are a mystery to us and we have no clue what they are supposed to mean. It appears there are too many to be truly useful or awarded/assigned to every guild member. Promotion is an earned privilege, not a right, and it is not automatic. So, with this list in mind we have divided them into the following categories: Reserved Ranks, Active Ranks, Support Ranks, and Enigma Ranks. Reserved Ranks * Leader * Second In Command * Protector * Governor * Chosen One These ranks, as their name implies, are reserved for a few. There can be only one Leader. Loyal followers of The Guild's Mistress may be bestowed these ranks to serve Her Worshipfulness more appropriately as befits their history and talents. Active Ranks * Reservist * Guard * Scout * Apprentice These ranks are obtainable through donating xp to The Guild. Support Ranks * Craftsman * Recruiting Officer * Servant * Breeder * Merchant These ranks enhance guild operations through efforts not related to exp directly. Awarding of these ranks will be on a case by case basis. The purpose of the Craftsman should be self-evident. Since most people will have at least one profession it is unlikely for anyone to have this title unless they ask for it. All Craftsman have a right to profit, but it is customary to offer discounts to fellow guild members. The Recruiting Officer should have an eye for talent. Other than that the only requirement would be p2p status. Breeder is related to the mounts and paddock operations. Servant will be assigned to Alternates (Alts). Alts are not a despised group of Second Class citizens to us, though we do give them a rank to more easily identify them. Breeder will only be assigned to someone with the time and effort needed to figure out optimum mount pairings and equipped with the iron will to avoid going insane due to it being like a lot of things in Dofus: mind crushingly boring and nonsensical. Enigma Ranks *Secretary *Pet Killer *Diplomat *Torturer *Treasurer *Spy *Muse *Counselor *Nuisance *Penitent *Merchant *Poacher *Thief *Initiate *Mentor *Murderer *Traitor *Guide *On Trial *Treasure Hunter These ranks are something of a mystery, in some instances silly, or not otherwise useful at this time. For example, how can you be a spy when you walk around with this big honkin banner over your freakin head? Anyway, most of these titles are for fun and other than that, we can’t think of any objective criteria at this time to apply towards their attainment. If you are interested in them, please speak up. Deserter Inactive players will be moved to this rank. Either way, from there it is only a matter of time... We consider inactive as not showing up in the guild for more than 30 days. After 60 days that character is eligible for banishment. After 90 days of inactivity Ankama inactivates accounts and characters are automatically dropped from the guild. Rank Descriptions After tinkering with exp and rank requirements for over a year, we changed our approach on this. There are no minimum xp requirements per se and no level requirements for any rank. The recommended donation is 3%, but it's your choice. However, as a display of our commitment to all Guildies, you give to us and we reward you. If you want to just hang out and keep all your exp, that's cool, but rights/ranks will be set accordingly. If a situation arises where we need room, longtime loafers who have contributed nothing will be considered for reassignment to the wild in order to free up space. The guild needs exp to grow; it is the only way it does grow. Please donate to the cause, or if that sounds too soft... suck it up and give to The Guild! So quit being selfish and stop your whining about having to donate a small % of xp to The Guild. Just put it down to a shared experienced. If you are as great as you think you are, then it will be a breeze. Apprentice All new guild members are assigned this rank. XP is set to the default 0%. Guildies can adjust their xp but have no other assigned rights. Scout :Minimum Level: None :Minimum Guild XP: 15000 XP Have full collector rights. Guard :Minimum Level: None :Minimum Guild XP: 25000 XP Have full collector rights and can use/outfit paddocks. Reservist :Minimum Level: None :Minimum Guild XP: 40000 XP This rank is considered a grooming post for higher positions. Emphasis is on helping newer and/or less experienced guild members, active identification and recruitment of suitable prospects (invite rights). They should be the first to be contacted for information regarding the guild and Dofus. These players have all the rights listed above. Protector :Minimum Level: None :Minimum Guild XP: * XP This rank is the first of the reserved ranks. Responsibilities are similar to the Reservist, but also include rights management and full paddock rights. Second In Command :Minimum Level: * :Minimum Guild XP: * The highest rank within the guild. Besides the obvious qualities needed to be promoted to this rank, these players will be adept at handling all aspects of running the guild. Their focus is on guild success and advancement, and everything that comes with it. If you are ready, well then you are ready and you will be contacted… Second In Command have full guild rights. At present there are only 5. Leader “O Exalted One, I prostrate myself before thee and offer my life that it may glorify your name!” This is the proper salutation whenever greeting FireFlower. She does not suffer gladly fools, the vain, the insincere, stupid people, the lazy, or the weak. Adore her, for she is worthy. Oh, and beware should you enter combat with her, she has been known to summon things just for the pleasure of killing them, and she considers everyone a summoned creature… FireFlower has several Titles associated with her that offer further proof of her magnificence. Amongst them are, The Mistress of Pain, The Infernal Walking Salad and the recently acquired: Salad Cake!. There are more but these are the most well known… If the leader steps down, aside, leaves, etc…, their will be anarchy, pulling of hair, gnashing of teeth, and all manner of mourning. In the event this does happen, after the obligatory celebrations, whoever is left amongst the Second In Command and Protectors of the guild will select the next leader based on a simple majority vote or a death match. Choose well… Collectors If you have the rights, place them. That does not mean however the rest of The Guild has to defend them. They are costly to maintain and need adequate strength/power/people to defend them. Therefore it is a decision not to be taken lightly. There have been recent changes to the Perc system making them somewhat less onerous, but... One aspect to consider about the Percs (collectors) is the fact there are several powerful guilds out there who have enjoyed their positions for so long they have become selfish, stingy, and are just plain assholes when it comes to Percs other than their own or that of the strong guilds. The idea being is that if you aren’t one of the select few, then you don’t deserve a Perc and it will be attacked mercilessly. Afterwards you may be subjected to verbal abuse from an elitist pinhead. Of course it is amongst these groups you will also find the dweebs who absolutely love the idea of Percs and don't want to see anything changed and will scream the loudest at any hint of change or will call you names if you state that you don't like the sanctioned thievery. Imagine going to work and getting paid at the end of the day and this guy steps in and takes a wad of cash from you just because he was standing there. That’s how a perc operates. The best way to handle this is to build up yourself and The Guild; in fact that is likely the only way if you wish to have your Perc survive for more than 5 minutes... Guild House The Guild owns a Guild House in Bonta. It is a palatial estate with two, 80-item safes. Safe access is restricted to the guild leadership and trusted agents, so please don't bother asking. A variation of a well known saying applies here: if you have to ask, you obviously don't have access rights. The guild house also has a chopping block on the 3rd floor. Pets and troublemakers are routinely dispatched there... Paddocks The Guild owns one paddock to date: A 12 mount/breeding item version. Spotlight (Rogue's Gallery) Seedless Seedless – or Seed as he is often called, is a very well known and well traveled member of The Guild. He is a level 14x Iop who's so good he'll make you want to scream. He is also as dedicated to the accomplishments of making money as his craft of critter bashing. His patience is legendary (it has to be to run with the characters of this guild) and he usually advises calm and reason... before lopping off heads. Almost always accompanied by Dr-Freakylove (words are inadequate to explain The Dr. You just have to "experience" him). Seed's comment's on fellow guild members: :FireFlower - Words cannot ever do her justice. Our ever compassionate, wonderful leader never fails to inspire me. :Vilmare - Cranky old Enu. Enough said. :Toki - A wonderful, helpful guildie, if we had 40 more of her we would be the best guild ever. :Hydi - I just sit on the sidelines in awe of this unstoppable force of Dofus might. If we had 10 more Hydis we would own all of Dofus. :missEleventh - Our resident artist, the author of all our art here. Please give me color! someday? please! :Dr Freakylove - Please someone find his pants! And while your at it find the rest of his clothes. Geez it's embarrassing enough to be seen with him, but so much of him at once? come on give me a break. Vilmare Vilmare: the crankiest Enutrof in all of Dofus. Often found in spirited dialogue with FireFlower, at least until he falls asleep or decides to grudgingly accept the authority of FireFlower and shut the hell up. He's old (rumors about him being as old as dirt have proved false as he is the actual inventor of the recipe for dirt which he subsequently traded away for some whisky). Being an old fart he is prone to making obscure references (that only Bananaflip seems to understand and vice versa), memory lapses, occasional deafness, and falling asleep at a moments notice. Vil also has the honor (dubious???) of having to handle FireFlower in RL, and she is quite the handful... BananaFlip BananaFlip: perhaps the wittiest Enutrof in all of Dofus. When not up to to less than savory activities he is often engaged in things best not mentioned here. He was found slumming in the depths of the Gobbal Dungeon and for reasons unknown decided to take up residence in The Guild. For that we are grateful (we think) if only because there is rarely a dull moment or lack of lively banter when Nanners is around. Strangely he does not suffer from the affliction of "random flying shovels to the head" witnessed of Vil. Hydi Hydi is a leveling and profession cranking machine. There are rumors that Hydi is actually composed of 4 or 5 people since it's seems the only rational way to explain the amount of activity. Quiet and calculating, and of exceptional fighting ability. One of the easiest-going and laid back characters you are likely to meet on Dofus. Hydi joined us after an encounter in the Cemetary Dungeon (you meet all manner of interesting people in dungeons) and after a few days of nagging, gave in and joined The Guild if only to shut us up. Dr Freakylove Dr Freakylove: AKA; Dr Freaky, AKA; The Dr, AKA; Freak. (anytime someone has "AKA" following their name.... you KNOW there's trouble). The Guild's highest level Eni. He claims to have a Doctorate degree from the Freakylove University (FU), but he may have just made that up. As mentioned above, often found in the company of Seedless (despite Seed's efforts to lose him). Clothed in Lavender colors, but do not mistake him for a female (although you won't hurt his feelings by doing so) as he has a strong affinity for women, any woman, or anything that he could at any time mistake for a woman or practically anything that moves, and if it doesn't that's a bonus. He also loves making innuendos of anything he can. Don't be left alone in a room with him and under no circumstances should you let him use his handcuffs on you..... Until further notice all potential guild members are required to spend 15 minutes alone with Dr. Freakylove, those that survive may then join..... if they still want to. Tokiryu Toki! The way The Guild's top Xelor (self-proclaimed) tends to end her sentences with various smileys might make some people feel uneasy, but if you spend any time around her, you will find her very friendly and eager to help, be it running dungeons or assisting the Dofus population in general. Despite her assertions of making "mistakes" in combat (like, “I’m sorry I just killed those 4 critters at once”) she possesses excellent strategic and tactical skills in combat and has the gift of making jokes in less than optimal situations. She can often be found leading a mob of Guildies through the Blop Dungeon, usually in the company of Mononoke-hime (another of the Walking Salad class, but far more calm and sedate than our Guild Leader), lending them Hands, spreading Temporal Dust, and having a brambling good time. Always converses with French-speaking people in either Polish or Japanese, saying that if someone assumes she speaks a stupid language, so can she. Dragz Dragz: A hard working Enu who has come a long way since first joining The Guild. Dragz was found wandering the Plains of Cania and must have caught Vilmare on a good day (rare indeed as he actually engaged in pleasant chit-chat which must be an Enu thing as Vil never chit-chats. It's also suspected that the Enus are plotting to overthrow the current Leader...). Whereas Vil is cranky, Dragz is most certainly not and makes us suspect that Enus, by nature, are actually decent easy-going creatures. He claims to not have much of a sense of humor, but the fact that he is in The Guild shows that to be a blatant lie. Always ready with a friendly word or advice for all Guildies . Also possesses an iron will and great disposition since he is still around in spite of the "cranky" Enu in the guild. missEleventh missEleventh. If Vilmare is the heart of The Guild (HA HA, the heart, had you going for a second didn't we...), then missEleventh is the artistic soul of The Guild. The whole world of Dofus is a big canvas for this 14x Iopette, on which she practices her art (while also throwing paint brushes at the Dr). Kind and warm towards guildmates and friendly players, when confronted with hostile monsters or characters, she unleashes her genius skills that leave even the most art-blind, stricken with awe. Using the hard edges often found in abstract art, in flowing, expressionist movements, she applies the fundamental rules of cubism (where objects are broken up, analyzed, and re-assembled in an abstracted form) to create stunning still life art. Her opponents just end up in still, cubed pieces... very still indeed. Errata Please keep in mind that Dofus, the internet, and especially text based communication are not perfect mediums. What does this mean? 1) Context is sometimes next to impossible to discern. 2) What you think is funny in your head, may be just that (in your head). 3) Learn to take a joke. 4) Think twice before you post that comment. 5) Think twice before you post a reply to that comment. 6) Be Patient. 7) If in a group battle with other guildies, and say your Second in Command hits you with a shovel to the head, it is bad eye-sight, tease mercilessly but relax. 8) If you don’t receive an immediate response to your witty remarks, queries, comments, or whatever, DO NOT under any circumstance have a flippin cow! Maintain your composure, stay calm, and things will work out just fine. That’s it, enjoy, don’t be a jerk, and hopefully we’ll see you around. If interested in joining, contact FireFlower, Vilmare, Seedless, FarmerFreak, BananaFlip, Hydi, Tokiryu, or you can visit our thread in the Guilds Forum. The url is http://forum.dofus.com/en/topic.php?lang=en&id=45905 It’s Later Than You Think Leaving "The Guild" Occasionally we have to let someone go (i.e. Ban) from "The Guild". The reasons for this fall into two categories generally but they are not the only reasons. First, the character was inactive for too long; see above for general guidelines regarding this. Second, the character was too disruptive, begging or acting in some other unsociable behavior. Consider this before acting in such manner in "The Guild's" chat. We like our guild chat to be a space where our members connect, hang out, make with the funny comments, and ask for the occasional help. Category: Guild Category: Mixed_Alignment_Guilds Category: Rushu Guilds